Wait Who are you all?
by ThePercyJacksonOracle
Summary: What would happen if Annabeth losther memory after just getting back on the Argo 2. Takes place after HoH before BoO was released.
1. Uh-Oh

**Who are you people?**

**AN: This story will be about if Annabeth wakes up on the Argo II and doesn't know who she is or who the seven are. Hope you all like it! -ThePercyJacksonOracle**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Annabeth, Percy, or the rest of the Argo II's crew.**

**Chapter One: Annabeth**

"Annabeth, you can go to sleep now" said Percy. Percy Jackson was the best boyfriend in the world. Heck, he even fell into Tarturus for her. The day before, they had just gotten out of the deepest pit of the underworld, Tarturus. Only one half-blood has ever been there and survived, except for her and Percy. Nico di Angello had barely made it out sane, and he was a son of Hades. Annabeth was just so tired, but still, she felt sad about Bob and Damasen. She felt like a good night's sleep would help. So, she said good-night to the crew of the Argo II, and went to her room. On her desk were two empty spaces were her dagger and Daedalus's computer should have been. Instead, a sword made of bone lay there. Of all the things she could have lost, it was her dagger. It was a gift from... no! She would not even think his name. _He_ had given it to her. She had lost both in Tarturus. She went to bed, thinking about all of this and more.

-I'm just a day/night/dream divider!-

**Leo**

When he woke up in the morning the only emotion Leo Valdez felt was relief. He usually felt fear, dread, and sadness. But, since the Seven had rescued Percy and Annabeth, he only felt relief because they had both made it out, sane and alive. That is, until a few seconds later. Leo was used to Annabeth being up before him, so he went to check on her. He wasn't trying to steal her from Percy, he was just genuinely surprised that she wasn't up before him. Plus, he wanted some help on installing his Archimedes sphere and Calypso's crystal. But when he heard her mumbling to herself, he knew something was wrong.

He knocked, and said "Annabeth, are you in there? Are you okay?" She replied "Yeah I'm okay, but who's Annabeth and where am I?' A chill went down Leo's back. No, it couldn't be... "Hey, just stay where you are," said Leo "Are you Percy?' Annabeth mumbled."I remember him and... That's it. I remember nothing else. Who am I?" "Annabeth, just stay where you are, okay? I'll go get Percy!" Leo cursed himself. Just when everything seems to be alright, Nemesis has to throw in some bad luck for you. Leo was really starting to hate that goddess. She was almost as bad as Hera. Almost.

As he reached Percy's room, he came out and seemed to sense that something was wrong. "Problem?" asked Percy. Leo was exhausted from running from the girls section to the guys. He really hated that design now. He managed to pant "Annabeth...Memory...Hera?" before he had to sit down and Percy ran off. Leo really wished that he was more like Percy. Maybe his time at the Roman camp had changed him, but whenever he heard Annabeth's name, he got worried now. He wished he was the one who did the rescuing, like Percy, or Jason, or even Frank, but he was usually the one who needed rescuing. As he woke up the rest of the crew and told them the news, they all rushed too her room. Piper just plain bawled at their bad luck.

You see, about 8 months ago Percy was taken from Annabeth, had his memory wiped, and was placed at Camp Jupiter. The two apparently had angered Fortuna, the goddess of luck. And now Annabeth was feeling Percy's pain. As the others of the seven gathered around Annabeth's bed, she spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I don't know any of you. Who am I and where am I?" The seven just stared. Who in their right mind would do this to them? Leo knew.

Geia

**AN Continued: Again, I hope you all like it! I should be adding a new chapter each week, most likely more in the summer. Please follow me follow and/or favorite this story to keep on reading it. Can you wait for the Blood of Olympus? Post your reply in the comments!**

**-ThePercyJacksonOracle**


	2. Yeah, and you are?

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

_**Yeah, and you are?**_

**Annabeth**

I woke up clueless. Really, I had no idea where I was. I look around, and notice that I'm in a cabin, by the looks of it. Not the kind of cabin I would sleep under the stars in with Percy, but the kind that was in a ship... Wait. Who was Percy? I stay in my bed, not sure of what would happen next.

Who was I? I thought to myself, and came to the conclusion that this wasn't a dream. I took another look around the cabin, this time paying more attention to its contaminants. On a desk to the right of my bed, was a sword made of bone. What was it doing here? Was that an antique? Then why was it lying out in the open?

I hear a knock on the cabin door. "Annabeth, are you in there? Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm okay," I reply, "But who's Annabeth and who am I?" I wonder why this kid is asking if I'm okay. Could he be Percy? "Are you Percy? I remember him and... That's it. I remember nothing," I mumbled half-heatedly. If he isn't Percy, than I don't want him to know. The boy shouts, "Annabeth, Just stay where you are, okay? I'll go get Percy!" I smile broadly, so Percy is here! I suddenly wonder to myself, why was this Percy so important to me? I ponder that thought for a minuet, before I here a person running down the hall. As she opens the door, I am frightened that I don't recognize her either.

As the girl walks to my bed, I study her for anything that I might recognize. The girl was African-American and had big golden eyes. Her hair remind her of cinnamon. As she nears me she sits on a large box that I didn't realize I had. She looks at my face for a moment and asks "Annabeth, are you allr-" She is cut off by five other people coming in the room. A girl with perfect hair and dazzling eyes that seemed to change as soon as you recognized the color and a boy with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes walk in with their hand in each-others. Next, a boy with dark brown eyes and short, black hair comes in and sits next to the African American girl. Finally two guys come in. The first being, well, a scrawny Latino Santa's elf. I had to stop my self from laughing at his appearance, but then I noticed the other boy. He is taller than most of the other kids and has jet-black hair and sea-green eyes.

She knew him. Not the other kids, but she immediately knew Percy was here. In this room was her... Well, she didn't know _what_ he was to her, but she knew that he was something special. Her brother? Her cousin? Neither of those seemed right to Annabeth.

She only recognized Percy, but seeing as she didnt know who he was to her, she decided to play dumb. So, she simply said "I'm sorry, but I dont know any of you. Who am I and where am I?" Those two questions seemed valid so she was surprised when she saw gaping mouths and shocked expressions.

Just as it seemed the blonde one was going to answer, Percy ran out of the room. It pained her to do this to him but it was necessary. What if he was her captor, or her worst enemy? No, she would have to play it safe.

The Latino goes after Percy and the blonde comes closer "So, you don't remember _anything_?" "No," she replies, "but I think you all look familiar. What are your names and where am I and why?" He hesitates. "The first question is easy. I'm Jason, and this is Piper," he says pointing to the changing hair color girl, "This is Frank and Hazel," he says pointing to black hair and gold eyes, respectively, "and the two people that just left are Leo and Percy." He sounds troubled as he says Percy's name. "Are you sure you remember nothing? Anything about yourself?" "The only thing I know is that my name's Annabeth. Can you answer my other two questions?" I ask Jason.

He looks even more troubled. "Nothing?" he asks "What about your... parents?" He says the last word like its something important about me. "No, its like it should be there, but it just isn't. Why, are they famous?" The golden eyed girl -Hazel, I think - chuckles at that and whispers to Frank. "Well, you cold say your mom is..."

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter! Wow, over 100 views already! Thank you all for reading this and I hope the update isn't too overdue. I had some writers block. There will now be a poll on my wall to vote on ideas for the next chapters. Please PM me to have a chance to get your ideas in the story! Let's make this the best story of ! **

**-**The Percy Jackson Oracle


End file.
